narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayumu Hasugawa
. These orders of mine are not for the suppression of resistance, nor the extension of my rule. They are to bring our village out of these bloodstained waters that they have drowned in. You will remove the anchors of blood that drown this village and, in exchange, will forever devote your services void of personal gain. If you cannot promise me such, dismiss yourselves from my presence immediately: you will not be needed for the future prosperity of your families.|Ayumu's resolve regarding .}} | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Ukina (Sister-Figure) | rank = | classification = | reg = TMK-007 | academy = 12 | chunin = 14 | jonin = 29 | nature = Water Release Yin Release | jutsu = Hiding in Mist Technique Jade Fur: Down Jade Fur: Guard Jade Fur Technique Jade Horn Technique Jade Tail Technique Killing Intent Silent Killing | tools = Scroll Hisui no Tsurugi }} Ayumu Hasugawa (蓮川 歩夢, Hasugawa Ayumu) is the Seventh (七代目水影, Nanadaime Mizukage) of and the successor of . Among the Mizukage of the past, Ayumu is an exception to the rule in that he was democratically elected through the public's desire for the village to move forward beyond being puppets manipulated by its organized crime divisions. It is common belief that, when compared to all other possible candidates, Ayumu stands out in his exemplar devotion to the village's wellbeing and his lack of self-interest when it comes to the power obtained by the position. Throughout grueling trials and tribulations, where Ayumu was forced to suppress his emotions for the benefit of the village, the former ended up seizing the position from other potential contenders. Since then, he has seized direct control of all Shinobi forces — both of the surface and the — and devotes all of his energy to the betterment of the village, even if it means losing himself in the process. Background Early Childhood and Academy Years During a time of relative peace extracted through the diplomatic negotiations between all , Ayumu was born to a pair of farmers on the third island off the coast of Kirigakure's mainland. Within his island, their family was part of a group of farmers who all worked diligently to produce a number of staple vegetables in Kirigakure. Despite their considerable revenue and happiness, Ayumu was not satisfied with this lifestyle. As a young child, he would always witness the Shinobi of Kirigakure performing their duties and aspired to become one of those people: albeit, he was confined to the life of a mediocre farmer due to his father's sickly nature escalating to the point where he had become bed-ridden. However, one day, while Ayumu was a meager eight years of age, Ayumu witnessed the Mizukage, arrive on their island in order to check up on the residents and inform them about the natural disasters coming their way so that they could appropriately handle the crop in time. Ayumu was inspired by his dedication to all of the village's citizens. In concert, Ayumu incessantly begged his parents to give him the funds and permission to partake in the and become a Shinobi. While initially rejected, Ayumu continued to try and persuade his parents regarding the benefits of these teachings. His major point would be that the income he earned from successful completion of would ultimately allow his father to have a prolonged life and potentially completely cure his illness. Giving into the hope brought by their son, the Hasugawa allowed their son to attend the Academy and live in the student hostel provided by Kirigakure for their out-of-mainland students. Ayumu's tenure in the Academy wasn't a breeze like one would come to expect of a Kage. Being born on the farmlands, Ayumu was naturally ostracized by the other students as nothing more than a country boy. In addition, given that Ayumu wasn't naturally talented, he was forced to work even harder to compensate for the lack of attention given to his personal growth. As such, over the years, Ayumu was a bit of a recluse. Socializing with others among his background wasn't an option because nobody else besides him from the countryside had enrolled for his graduation class. In the years that would pass, Ayumu eventually began to be approached by the more timid classmates following their realization of Ayumu's growing skill and consistent hard work: they were Ayumu's first friends. This event made Ayumu's motivation skyrocket. If he was able to influence the prejudiced minds of the mainland's children through his dedication, could he potentially inspire other people of his heritage to become part of the regular forces as well? It was with this ideal that he continued to strive forwards in the Academy, eventually succeeding in his evaluation exam with flying colors, thus being instated as a . Time as a Genin As a Genin, Ayumu was placed into Team S. It comprised of Kengetsu Hōzuki (酸漿 絹月, Hōzuki Kengetsu), Hazame (歯鮫, Hazame) and himself. Ironically, Kengetsu was the student Ayumu had defeated during his evaluation exam, while Hazame was one of the more timid boys who had become fast friends with Ayumu after their second year in the Academy. As a team, Team S was renowned for having an exemplary mission completion rate. In addition to the dedication brought by their elderly teacher , they were rumored to possess potential that would revolutionize Kirigakure. Individually, despite being happy in the team he was in, Ayumu seemingly hopped between teams in order to tag on missions that were occurring from a separate time to his own teams' missions. While normally not allowed, given that his father was in a critical condition and his family was in desperate need for money, he was provided with the opportunity to go on higher-ranked missions with different teams and gain a portion of their wages dependent on his contribution. Eventually, his father's condition was stabilized and his illness seemed to no longer be an issue due to the excess money Ayumu gathered for further surgery. Ayumu's reputation would later precede him as Chōmu (跳夢, Hopping Dream; a pun on his name meaning "Walking Dream"). After returning to his team permanently, Team S would undergo several missions and experiences together for yet another two years. They grew significantly stronger in those years, to the point where they were recommended for the being held in that year. As per the usual custom, the first stage constituted a written exam of the most difficult questions available to Genin. Given their plethora of experiences, Ayumu's team made it through most of the questions rather easily, simply because they'd been allowed to observe the procedures undertaken by and on missions. The second stage was far more perilous in difficulty. The survival skill of the remaining Genin was examined within a simulated environment created and maintained by several Jōnin. They were tasked with the objective of obtaining three scrolls. These scrolls would provide them immunity from the lightning bolts that struck down on the environment in regular intervals — but random locations. However, only one scroll was at each lightning rod used to redirect lightning in close proximity and they were limited in number. In addition, any successful contact by the lightning would incapacitate the victim and thus disqualify the entire team. To avoid their presence, the trio of Team S utilized the Hiding in Mist Technique to avoid their movements being known to others and hide the location to the nearest lightning rods to everyone but themselves. Subsequently, they moved to these lightning rods and obtained the scrolls, thus providing them with the necessary qualifications to pass that stage. Due to the minimal number of passing teams, the Genin were given one month to rest and train for the next round, where one-on-one matches were placed in order to decide who possessed enough skill (in more than one area) for the Chūnin position. In this month, Ayumu realized his skills were only adequate at best when it came to individuality. While Kengetsu had his Hōzuki skills, and Hazame his shark-based techniques, Ayumu sorely lacked any distinctive trait. During one night of isolated Kenjutsu training, Ayumu witnessed a herd of rabbits running across a nearby lake, parting the water seamlessly as they ran across before it returned to its original state. From that day onwards, he had continued to observe those same herds of rabbits as they engaged in their activities. They seamlessly repelled and attracted virtually everything they desired, as if they were manipulating an intangible force of nature. In his attempt to mimic the said effects, he attempted to use his chakra as this force. However, the effect wasn't nearly as seamless and it took a copious amount of stamina. He reached the conclusion that the intangible force was being given form by their chakra: in more specific terms, . By channeling chakra across his body with the intention of giving form to an ever-present force, Ayumu was seemingly able to attract water to himself and manipulate it with his motions, albeit for very short periods of time. It was here that he first developed his signature maneuver: the Jade Fur Technique. The time for the Chūnin Exams' third round was upon Team S and the other Genin. Ayumu was faced with a Shinobi for the first round. His skills revolved around using various traps situated on the ground and activated through movement. Due to not being able to pre-emptively set these traps by virtue of the exam's rules, Ayumu managed to outmaneuver his extreme specialization and defeat him through swift and precise maneuvers. Kengetsu and Hazame had been able to defeat their opponents, thus leading to the semi-finals. Kengetsu and Hazame were paired against one another, while Ayumu faced an Elite Genin of Kumogakure by the name Usui (薄い, Usui). His skills were very formidable, making use of a dynamic swordsmanship style that involved the instantaneous change of his sword's impact at the very last moment, as he figured out from a few hits. As such, Ayumu could only perform one effective maneuver available to him: the Jade Fur Technique. Momentarily abandoning his sword, Usui would take this opportunity to perform the finishing strike against Ayumu. As he reached closer, a black aura exuded from Ayumu's position. Suddenly, Usui's body felt heavy and his sword began fall down. Taking this opportunity, Ayumu used Usui's compromised position and performed a single, clean stroke against his opponent: the match ended in his victory. Early Chūnin Years The concluding result of the examination was that Team S and Usui's team managed to be promoted to Chūnin, along with a select few candidates from the second round that couldn't be taken into the third round due to sloppy teammates. Team S returned to Kirigakure and, without any delay, were celebrated for being a new addition to the regular forces. While Ayumu was still with his teammates, he would soon apply for one of the assistant instructors at the Academy. Although a sudden decision for the others in his team, they accepted his decision to work part-time at the Academy because of their previous experience with Ayumu's ambitions. Due to the staff's prior exposure to Ayumu's work-ethic, he was given the clear to join the Academy and began to teach the fundamentals of to the students alongside his senior instructor. Ayumu worked in the Academy for a couple of years, remaining on-and-off with his team's missions and secluded training at the same time. His biggest focus was ensuring that more children from the countryside who wished to become Shinobi were given equivalent opportunities to mainland citizens. Much to his surprise, the turn-out for the successive years' graduating classes had a higher percentage of countryside citizens when compared to mainland citizens. This pleased Ayumu significantly, as he continued to cultivate young Shinobi to follow an honorable path. His contributions were actually noted by Chōjūrō himself, who wished to promote Ayumu to a due to his remarkable teaching skills. However, Ayumu denied the promotion, believing himself unworthy of a prestigious rank. At the age of twenty three, Ayumu had resigned from his part-time work at the Academy and devoted the rest of his Chūnin career to Team S and his personal training with the Jade Fur Technique. Through the practice he accumulated for his nine years in the Academy, Ayumu managed to refine the technique to the point where he could influence objects from a considerable distance away with enough concentration. However, there was a point which he needed to address: the technique's lack of focus. Its wide area-of-effect made it useless against opponents with very refined control. Nevertheless, he had kept that at the back of his mind. After all, he had several years worth of missions and advice from his comrades to help him improve his shortcomings. Adulthood, Later Chūnin Years During the later years of Ayumu's Chūnin career, Kirigakure saw a rapid decline of Jōnin actively partaking in missions due to their respective clans withholding them in preparation for the eventual succession of Chōjūrō as the Seventh Mizukage. In accordance, Team S and several other Chūnin teams were assigned with B, A and S-Ranked Missions despite their ranking not being appropriate for the level of potential difficulty these missions posed. As such, Team S often paired up with other teams for a greater chance of success, as well as exposure. While several missions were conducted over this period of time, Ayumu found that a select few missions were truly eye-opening in terms of experiences. B-Rank: Border Observation One of Ayumu's earlier missions — while he was still eighteen years old — was a B-Rank mission that involved scouting the perimeter of the Land of Water's borders. Team S was paired with five other teams, which spread out enough to ensure most of the perimeter was secure. Unbeknownst to the recipients of this mission, their target was actually a group of defected ANBU operatives from the who appeared to escape from the village and were headed towards one of its neighboring countries — Kumogakure — by ship. Their intention was seemingly to cause a conflict between countries given that they had assassinated an emissary sent for negotiations regarding trading of . As they had set their perimeter, one of these ships would encounter the ship Ayumu was in charge of. The sudden appearance of Hunter-nin alarmed Ayumu, who had ordered the ship to stop under the authority granted to him during this mission. Of course, given the nature of the Hunter-nin's objectives, they immediately attempted to escape from the ship. Summoning large-scale techniques, they intended to batter the ship and capsize it. However, Ayumu was not one to lose so fast. Utilizing the extent of his Jade Fur Technique, he focused it along his blade and swung it in the direction of the oncoming dragon. However, the force he could manipulate from his range was limited and did little to prevent the dragon's forward charge. His newfound targets were escaping by the minute and he was forced to occupy himself delaying this large dragon for only a moment. It was here that the man gained a new epiphany. Why was he utilizing brute force? Was it because it worked it worked against humans? If he was fighting larger entities, then he had to go back to the basics. What he couldn't do with raw force...he had to do with redirection. Focusing his power, he moved his sword horizontally while focusing on manipulating the direction of gravity, rather than its magnitude. In accordance, the inorganic structure could do no more than follow along with the man's whim. Slowly he redirected his blade, moving it upwards and then to the opposite side, before thrusting with incredible force. The dragon followed suit, crashing into his target and completely foiling their escape. This gave Ayumu enough time to descend from his vessel and capture them by hand, while also noting... A-Rank: Capturing the Lightning Dog S-Rank: Evacuation and Protection of Shigure Village S-Rank: Destruction of the Kōka Conglomerate Jōnin Promotion and Mizukage Candidacy Personality Ayumu is often described as the "perfect shinobi" (絶好の忍び, zekkō no shinobi) by those who witness him from a distance. He is an exemplar that a ninja of the modern day should follow, possessing power, skill, charisma, authority and morality. However, this is all exactly what it is labelled as: an ideal. The truth behind the Seventh Mizukage's current self is far darker. It is built upon countless unwilling sacrifices, including Ayumu's own morality. In the process of attempting to bring in the light, Ayumu has willingly submerged into the darkest pits of the ninja world. Yet even while holding the burdens of countless sacrifices, Ayumu continues his potentially eternal struggle to maintain even a figment of his soul at the end of his long battle with the mist's bloodiest. As the Seventh Mizukage, Ayumu is defined by his passion towards the progression of Kirigakure. Accordingly, Ayumu is an extremely dedicated Mizukage, to the point where his tendency to overwork himself has his bodyguard, Ukina, forcing him to go home before midnight routinely. In addition to the paperwork he is committed to doing, Ayumu has a regular schedule where he enjoys the company of average shinobi and citizens. It is a pass-time of his to assist with the farming of the citizens in the countryland — his birthplace — and also partake in games with other shinobi and smaller children in the mainland. As such, when compared to the other higher-ranked members of Kirigakure's society, Ayumu consistently stands out for his benevolence and involvement with the entirety of Kirigakure's well-being. This is further enforced through the various liaisons he has appointed throughout Kirigakure for the relay of the common citizen's issues, and appointing a specific council that dedicates its time to channeling the appropriate funds to remedy the major concerns of the populace. , while smiling.]] On the opposite side of the coin, Ayumu's dedication towards his village has made his own state of mind insignificant by his own measure. Ayumu possesses the wholehearted belief that no matter how much he drowns himself into the darkness, so long as Kirigakure stays in the light, it will be of ill-consequence. Of course, as explained by Ukina, Ayumu's consistent self-depreciation lies within the tragedies that occurred by his ascension to Mizukage. Therefore, he unconsciously believes that he isn't worthy of any salvation, despite how much his own deeds hurt his pride. Perhaps the easiest example of his descent to darkness is his newfound confidence in murder without hesitation. No, not even confidence: pleasure. Ayumu, upon ascending to his current position, seemingly enjoys the prospect of subduing scores of rebels on his lonesome for the sake of ridding Kirigakure's plague — or so he tells himself. However, to individuals like Aisaka and Dǎiyì, who have read Ayumu's sword, it is clear that there is far more to Ayumu's murderous nature that meets the eyes. As expected of a Shinobi of his prowess, Ayumu possesses a passion for fighting. While by no means is this expressed murderously, he will regularly engage in sparring with a vast number of the within Kirigakure, Ukina ending up as his most frequent partner... :More Coming Soon... AyumuPersona2.png|A fearless Ayumu. AyumuCombatLove.png|A bloodthirsty Ayumu. AyumuOrders.png|A superior Ayumu. Relationships Subordinates Ukina Aisaka Momochi One of Ayumu's most notable subordinates, and an extremely infamous Kunoichi, Aisaka and Ayumu were noted to have an extremely rocky relationship from the beginning. During Aisaka's tenure at the Academy — the source for her infamy — Ayumu was the instructor who possessed the ability to prevent the complete massacre of the Academy's students and staff. However, he was nevertheless still unable to save everyone's lives. His confrontation with Aisaka was peculiar, for he immediately forced her into submission, having her kneel before him. Her eyes were completely devoid of any emotion other than wrath, and yet a moment ago they were soaring with happiness. It disgusted the , and it was one of the few catalysts to his eventual rise as the Mizukage. As a result of the procedural aspect of the mass murder case, Aisaka was eventually taken to the ANBU and compensation was granted to the families victim to her pleasure. Much to Ayumu's chagrin, her and Aisaka's next meeting was following his coronation as the Mizukage. It was at Ayumu's lowest point, the point in which he had lost virtually everything in order to live out his dreams. At his darkest times, Aisaka's face was warped with glee, and she drew her sword in a bid of vengeance. However, that day, Ayumu did not wish to play around. His eyes, drowned within the darkness, stared directly into Aisaka's. In the blink of an eye, Ayumu subdued the woman's violent rampage without even lifting away from his new seat. It was at that point, Ayumu had finally conversed with the woman. His words were: "To massacre for the sake of yourself is nothing more than a criminal's means. You, who have nothing to protect besides your ego, should never have been allowed to live all those years ago. You stand here, before me, believing that I intervened in your path and pitied you. But I didn't. In my mind, I was ready to murder a child like you without a second thought. However, I have something to stand for besides myself. So, submit your services to me. Submit yourself to the betterment of this bloody village that churned out a creature such as yourself. Use your violence and cleanse the crimson from this village. Return it to the brilliant blue of our waters. If you don't, then I will personally be responsible for your death." Following this confrontation, Aisaka seemingly gained an insurmountable amount of hatred for her newfound Mizukage. Despite performing her duties as expected, she had been belittled beyond belief and wouldn't take that without a fight. Although she had remained quiet for a period of time, eventually Aisaka had challenged Ayumu to a proper duel in recompense for being insulted. Knowing full well he needed to rear her obedience, Ayumu accepted the offer. On top of the Mizukage's office, supervised by the watchful eyes of Ukina, Ayumu and Aisaka had fought with their blades and nothing else. Despite being a formidable swordswoman herself, Aisaka was momentarily taken aback by her Mizukage's impeccable skill. However, as they continued their seemingly endless conflict, Aisaka's sword read through Ayumu's own. She had began to witness the true depths of Ayumu's darkness through his murderous sword, and eventually reached the conclusion that this man was deserving of respect, for carefully harboring such a dangerous thirst for vengeance within his heart was something Aisaka could never have done. From therein, Aisaka had become Ayumu's loyal subordinate and maintained a more casual relationship with his superior. In fact, Ayumu was also held responsible for the subjugation of her manic episodes, much to his chagrin. Nevertheless, Aisaka and Ayumu now hold a relationship worthy of their occupational statuses, although hidden within that veil is a unique form of respect that could only be established by fellow swordsmen. Dǎiyì Team S Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Ikusa .]] Appearance Synopsis Equipment Hisui no Tsurugi (翡翠の剣, Jade Sword): Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Killing Intent Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Jade Rabbit Techniques Kenjutsu Intelligence Trivia *According to the databook(s): :*Ayumu's hobby is observing Jade Rabbits and interacting with Kirigakure's citizens. :*Ayumu wishes to fight Ikusa, other Kage, Deva Path wielders and the other members of Team S. :*Ayumu has completed 400 official missions in total: 80 D-Rank, 120 C-Rank, 120 B-Rank, 70 A-Rank, 10 S-Rank :*Ayumu's favorite phrase is ipposenri (一歩千里) which figuratively translates to ''"the journey of one thousand miles starts with a single step"''Lao Tzu Quotes Behind the Scenes : References Category:Male Category:Mizukage Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:Characters